The Reckoning
by rosiem57
Summary: A sequel to "Triple Hills." Will Jess be accepted?


Slim and Jess rode slowly towards the Relay Station. You would think at the end of their journey that they would be breaking their necks to reach home, but each was deep in their own thoughts. The horses sensing their riders' reticence plodded quietly side by side. Slim and Jess had shared so much on this journey and developed an unresisting closeness, and yet as they rode together their private inner thoughts were very different.

The Relay Station and Sherman ranch was Slim's home in every sense of the word. It was his birthright, his comfort and his joyful, but onerous burden. He loved the physicality of the ranch. The image of his home was burned into his fiber, every broken down fence-line, the rise of soft hills leading to green lush hollows, and streams meandering through little rocky outcrops. No-one, locals or strangers, liked the barren desolate canyons or the bogs but Slim did; they were his. Slim had walked and ridden this country, originally with his father, and then alone, until he knew it as well as he knew himself. He very much enjoyed his own impact on his ranch, the improvements and changes he could see as a result of his planning and hard work. At the center of it all was his family; Andy and Jonesy.

How was Slim to tell Jonesy that Jess was here to stay? It was Jonesy that had chased Jess off, and led to the adventure he and Jess had just endured. Slim was angry with Jonesy for his actions towards Jess, however, he knew he had to dig deep and find the truth to the motivations for the actions. Slim knew Jonesy to always act with the best of intentions, if at times misguided. Jonesy had been Slim's absolute rock over the past years when as a very young man he had faced the passing of his parents, the responsibility of the ranch, and the greater, most significant responsibility, that of raising his younger brother.

Slim and Jonesy had bickered over issues before, but Slim could tell that Jess was a major point of disagreement with the potential to drive a permanent wedge between them. This would be the first time Slim was ready to push all the way with Jonesy, and he concluded that whilst he hoped it would not come to it, he was ready for battle. He surprised himself: Jess was worth it.

* * *

Jess was in turmoil. The closer he got to the ranch the more his flight instinct rose to the fore. If it had not been for Slim's initial reassurance and the calmness Slim continued to display he would have bolted. What would it be like living in one place for a period of time, and what would it be like encountering a belligerent Jonesy? He had left the Relay Station in response to Jonesy's hateful tirade, and Jess knew how close Slim was to Jonesy. During his previous short stay Jess had observed Slim's reliance on Jonesy, and their mutual affection. He did not want to damage their relationship or be the cause of any ongoing discord. Not having a family Jess appreciated the importance of family. He was looking forward to seeing his young buddy Andy again and hoped nothing had soured Andy's opinion of him.

* * *

Jonesy watched from the kitchen window. At last Slim was home. He had worried privately but had reassured Andy that Slim was fine, and would be home soon. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the second rider. So Slim had done what he set out to do. There was nothing to it, he would tell Slim everything he knew about that other man, and Slim would see sense. Slim would not endanger his little brother. It turned Jonesy's stomach as he watched Slim dismount and hand his reins to Harper. Harper in turn dismounted wearily and walked towards the barn leading both horses. Slim took off his hat in one hand, and slowly wiped his gloved hand across damp hair. He began to peel off the gloves. Even though obviously tired, Slim took long steps towards the house.

As Slim stepped through the door he looked up and saw Jonesy coming from the kitchen. On the spur of the moment every thought of diplomacy and tact were forgotten and, as he tossed his hat and gloves aside, he confronted the older man.

"What were you thinking? He's done nothing to us but be a friend."

"Well, hello to you too, Slim. Welcome back. We have managed fine with all the chores, changing the stages, and Andy is fine too…but thanks for asking." Jonesy stood defiantly. "But you know what; he won't stay fine if you let that viper back amongst us! I did my best but now you've brought him back. Let it fall on your head!" Jonesy resolutely shut his mouth and with his small, usually fragile, body tempered like steel stalked across to his room and banged the door behind him.

Slim was flabbergasted. Jonesy had rarely raised his voice to him ever, and the response set him back.

"Now see here," he went to the door that his mentor had just slammed shut, but stopped. There was an invisible barrier. He wanted to talk to Jonesy and get to the bottom of this whole sorry affair but he knew he would now have to give it time for the air to settle, and he realized that he had set out on the wrong foot. For all Jonesy's idiosyncratic ways Slim respected him not only as an elder but as part of the family. Jonesy had virtually taken over from his father and mother after their passing, and Slim would not have been in the position he was now without Jonesy's unfailing support. Slim turned and thought, "I'd better see to the other one." For the first time in a long while Slim was at a loss.

* * *

Slim had little time to ponder on his problem because as he walked across the yard towards the barn a rider galloped into site. He recognized this man as Paul Wother, a casual acquaintance from Laramie. Paul reined hard almost sending his mount flying as well as clouds of dust. He looked wildly at Slim.

"Thank the stars you're here. We need all the help we can get. The stage, the stage has rolled over, people are hurt…Andy…"

Slim felt his vision narrow, his total focus on that last word. His skin became clammy and he blurted. "What about Andy, was he on the stage?" Andy often went to visit his friends and sometimes caught the Stage home. Slim's mind was whirling. What if..? Slim felt himself unravelling.

Slim was suddenly aware of Jess standing steadfastly beside him.

"What do we need Mister?" Jess asked urgently but calmly. Wother replied, listing a number of items from the barn to help upright the coach, and then ran through a list starting with buckboard, blankets and bandages.

"And, yes, Andy was on the Stage!"

Slim's head swam. He went through the motions, and started helping Jess gather the stuff from the barn.

"You go Slim, Andy needs you. I'll bring all of this." Slim needed no second bidding.

Jess took charge. "Go to the house Mister, tell Jonesy and get the other things, I'll get the horses hitched and buckboard ready." It took the men less than ten minutes to bring the supplies from the house, and Jonesy, clutching his medicine bag, climbed up beside Jess. No words were spoken. All three men had a job to do.

* * *

Slim arrived at the scene of chaos. The stage was on its side partially shattered. A number of horses in harness stood nearby, one pathetically struggling to stand upright. Wood and dust and harness were strewn around. A couple of people sat with others lying in the shade of the large nearby tree. Slim's blood ran cold when he spotted two bodies, faces already covered, one with a jacket and one with canvas torn from the Stage. He felt on the verge of panic.

"Slim, Slim" a voice calling to him finally registered. It was Stan Jarvis, one of the semi-regular Stage drivers. Stan was sitting holding his arm which hung in an unusual way.

"Andy is OK, he's over there behind the Stage. Annie Mullen is in there. We can't get her out, and Slim," he hesitated, his face a mask of horror, "she is with child."

Slim glanced at the throng and hurried over behind the coach, where he found Andy sitting beside the wreck, holding a thin pale hand which came from under the coach. Slim felt his stomach lurch, no-one could survive that. Slim lowered himself to Andy and put his arm around the boy's shoulders. Andy looked up with vacant eyes, and then recognized his big brother, and tears began to noiselessly fall. "Annie and the baby, Slim, we gotta help 'em." He still held Annie's lifeless hand.

It broke Slim's heart. He felt his own eyes begin to well. "No Andy, she's gone," he paused. "She's taken the little one with her. They will always be together now," he said softly. "Give me your hand. I'll help them out." He slid his callused cowboy's hand down Andy's arm and gently wrapped the smaller, softer hand in his own. Andy's resolution broke and he buried his weeping face in Slim's powerful shoulders.

The buckboard arrived and a hive of activity ensued. One of the men took Slim's mount and rode for the Laramie Doctor. Pat Toole had already left in that direction, but they wanted to be sure. People were cared for, with Jonesy administering bandages and taking care of what he could. Jess, Slim and Paul hooked up the coach and got it groaningly upright. Annie Mullin's small body was taken caringly to the shade and covered. The little bump in the covering caused even the hardened men to swallow and look away, but Andy sat beside her as if keeping vigil. Andy had seen his friend Jess, and he felt comforted but his grief was foremost at present. He had sat with Annie on the Stage and she had laughed and prattled about her plans and the little one on the way. Jess's return, however, made this whole situation a little easier. Slim and Jess were home so things would be better.

* * *

The whole world weary group made their way to Laramie. Andy did not move far from Slim but Jess had earlier found a moment to come over and put his arm around him and they silently acknowledged each other. Now Jess sat at the back of the buckboard, some of the injured rode in the buckboard with the Doctor, and Slim and Jonesy rode up front with Andy tucked protectively between them. The townsfolk rose to the tragedy and most came out to help.

Mort Cory, Laramie's seasoned Sheriff came over to the wagon. He helped unload and settle patients, and when dusk began to draw in he took Slim aside. He wanted to know if Andy had said anything about the cause of the accident. Slim was taken aback, but told Mort all he knew, which wasn't much. It looked like an accident; hopefully not equipment failure as Slim prided himself on being aligned with a Stage-line that took safety very seriously. He was curious as to what Mort was searching for. Jess walked over to Slim and Mort. There was little more he could do. The locals were not comfortable with him so he had found himself standing alone. The saloon did not seem appropriate tonight, and Andy and Jonesy were still up at the Doctor's. Because of his checkered past Jess did not enjoy the company of law officials, or any officials for that matter.

Mort had something to tell Slim but he could not with the other man present. Slim may trust Jess but that connection had yet to be established with him and the seemingly wild, young man at Slim's side. Mort looked fixedly at Slim and asked if he could come into his office. Slim caught the implication that he was wanted alone, and suggested that Jess ride back to the ranch. They had left in a hurry and the nightfall chores needed attending to. He would return later with the buckboard and Jonesy and Andy. Jess being good at reading people knew he was not wanted, or trusted, so decided that as usual he was best off on his own. He could use Slim's mount which was now tied up near the Doctor's house. That poor nag had put in a good day's work.

"We've kept this quiet Slim. Since you were gone we have received a number of threatening letters to the newspaper. Fortunately the editor brought them to me, and we didn't publish them. Each threatened harm to something or someone around Laramie in a different way. The threats are written in a strange bad poetic way, and open to a bit of interpretation, but when all is said and done we have had some disasters that fit into the threat. I'll show you the three we have received."

Slim took the three dirty looking papers from Mort. The first talked about the fires of hell, the second rivers running dry and the third about travelers never settling.

"At first we thought it was some weird crazy person. Then we had a big fire at Jenson's granary. It could have been a coincidence but it became obvious on examination that kerosene had been poured everywhere. We were lucky to contain the fire, and nobody was hurt."

"The second arrived, and a short time after the Saloon was broken into and a lot of the stores of alcohol either tipped out or fouled. I couldn't find any evidence of who did the deed, and now this. What do you think Slim?"

"When did the letter come, Mort?"

"Two days ago, Slim. Up until now nobody has been hurt. But that's not all. We've had a couple of animal mutilations. I don't understand it. Miss Eileen's cat had to be destroyed after it was repeatedly stabbed, and one of Brockner's mules had a fetlock sliced. We had to destroy it as well. It's unnatural Slim."

Slim stayed for a while with Mort discussing the problem, and it seemed to Slim that Mort was right. It appeared a sick individual was plaguing Laramie, and now an innocent life had been taken. But why? For now Slim just wanted to get his family home.

* * *

Morning broke over the ranch. Slim had driven Jonesy and Andy in late last night. It had been a solemn drive, but fortunately for Slim there was a full moon. Andy had fallen asleep and even Jonesy dozed. True to his word Jess had completed the chores and tended to the ranch. A welcome little fire was banked down, and a small pot of Mulligan set to the side of the stove. Slim was concerned when he couldn't see Jess, but then he saw Traveler bedded down next to Alamo in the barn. Slim knew then that Jess was in the bunkhouse, not wanting to have a battle with Jonesy on top of their horrendous day.

Slim made his way to the bunkhouse. He had a number of issues to deal with. He hadn't slept much last night but felt surprisingly refreshed. As Slim opened the door he saw the bleary eyed Jess Harper lying in the bunk, and noticed Jess's gun pointed directly at his chest. He didn't see him draw from the holster hanging on the bed frame, but there it was.

"Best knock, Slim" said Jess returning the colt to its holster. "I'll definitely remember that," thought Slim to himself.

"About Mort…"

"I understand Slim, he doesn't know me, and I don't know him," interrupted Jess.

"No, Jess, there is something real bad going on and I want to tell you all about it. I,.. and Mort as well, need your help."

Slim told Jess all of what Mort had said, even remembering the rhymes. Jess's face darkened at the thought of the grief caused to Annie, and again at the torture of the animals. Jess grew up rough and he counted on the innocent as friends, and that included animals! Jess could add nothing more to what Slim and Mort had discussed, but he felt good to be included for once. He would be in the thick of it to catch this maniac.

Slim went back to the house. He found Jonesy at the stove cooking breakfast. Slim nonchalantly caste an eye over the food and noticed there was enough for Jess as well. Jonesy didn't miss the appraisal and he volunteered, "I watched him yesterday, and he did good. I don't like him and do not want him here, but I'll let you know why later when Andy has settled a little." That was the end of the conversation, and Slim waited for Jess to come in for breakfast. He thought at first Jess wasn't coming but he did. Jess said nothing. Jonesy said nothing. Jess said thanks, and went out to work. It was very quiet but Slim thought he could work on that.

* * *

It was two days later that Mort rode out early in the morning. He found both Jess and Slim in the yard repairing a broken Stage wheel. The forge was going and both boys looked as if they had put in a full day's work already. He told them that he had received another letter. This time he did not exclude Jess, in fact he took it for granted that Slim had shared the details from the other night. This note he showed them.

 _Twinkel, twinkel little star Yu don't know who I are,_

 _when the bow brakes the star will fall and down will com Cory hors and all_

"Well Mort, it seems like you are fairly in the sights," Slim said staring at the rhyme.

"That's what I thought," replied Mort.

"I guess we're just gonna have to bodyguard you Sheriff" said Jess looking Mort squarely in the eyes. This boy cares about something, Mort thought.

Slim and Jess saddled up and rode back into Laramie with Mort Cory. Just near the halfway spot where the Stage had previously crashed a large leafy branch crossed the road. It was an area of bending road with large shady trees running for a distance along the roadside. It was not unusual for branches to come down along this area, and the stage drivers were always complaining about having to stop and clear the road. The three were almost upon the branch before seeing it. Jess flung himself at Mort knocking him from the saddle. A rifle shot rang out. Mort and Jess both rolled, pulling their irons out to return fire. Slim meanwhile had jumped from Alamo and taken cover behind a pocket of scrubby undergrowth. All three looked desperately about. They waited but it appeared that the gunman may have fled. Although the attack had been sudden all three men had an instant inkling when they saw the bough from the tree on the road. This was the first time the madman had missed his mark. Shaken the men moved on with trepidation into Laramie. It was difficult to know what the next move would be.

Slim and Jess stayed with Mort for two more days, but all was quiet. The Relay Station was being helped by two men Mort had sent out. Then another note appeared. This time the note was left on the Jail door. They had been watching the Gazette, and had a couple of discrete Deputies doing the same, looking for strangers or anything untoward. No-one saw anything. This time the message was menacing, and any pretense of poetry was gone. The note simply said, "You meddled. You pay."

Because Mort had only been doing his job in pursuit of a criminal Slim deemed that he and Jess were the meddlers, and would invoke the wrath of the crazy man.

Mort agreed, and Jess and Slim rode back to the ranch in haste. Slim was worried sick that the revenge may be taken out on Andy, as this madman seemed to enjoy hurting helpless creatures. Slim was aware that at this stage the writer of the notes had the Laramie law, and he himself, running in circles. If only he would show himself. He was also aware that so far the man had only directly hurt animals, and that the death of Annie was an indirect result of his actions, but it would seem the distain for human life was escalating.

As the two men rode into the yard both had guns drawn. The ranch was deadly quiet. Not even the chickens were to be seen. They slipped from their horses near the barn, and crouching Slim went up beside the main door. Jess snuck to the kitchen door, and as if it had been planned, they both opened and kicked the doors in unison. Flying through the front door Slim almost gave the occupants a heart attack. A second heart attack was in the making as Jess flew in through the kitchen to the room where two occupants were seated, only to be met by the white startled faces of Jonesy and Andy.

Slim started to explain, and Jess left him to it as he went to take care of Alamo and Traveler. The horses had been ridden hard and deserved a good rub down. Jess led them together into the shade of the barn. It was then he saw the chickens. Five little hens thrown in a pile in Alamo's stall, their heads lying at an odd angle. Jess pulled his gun and let the reins fall. He peered into the gloom of the barn. Unbeknownst to Jess he was being watched. Eyes glistened in a dark corner. Jess advanced slowly, his eyes slowly adjusted to the darker corners of the barn. The man watching Jess did not move at all, even when it appeared that Jess looked directly at him. Alamo snickered, and Jess looked back towards the horse. It was then the madman moved. He sprang from his dark space and hit Jess across the back of his head. Jess's hat toppled to the straw strewn floor of the barn, and Jess crumpled forward gun in hand. The man stood and looked down at Jess and a twisted smile grew on his lips. He looked at the horses. He wished he had time to inflict a little pain on the beautiful creatures but he had what he wanted.

In the house Jonesy and Andy finally understood the precision assault which had just been carried out by Slim and Jess was for their benefit, not to scare them to death. Andy did store it in his mind for fun at a later time. It would be fun to be the one doing the scaring. Slim figured he best retreat and give Jess a hand. Slim made his way to the barn, but was surprised to see Alamo standing inside the barn with bridle and saddle just as he had left him twenty minutes before. Where was Jess and Traveler? Slim suddenly had the feeling that something was horribly wrong. Then Slim saw it. The dead chickens in the stall arranged in a circle with Jess's hat and gun placed in the middle of the circle. Slim's own gun jumped into his hand and he searched the extremities of the barn, but he felt in his heart that he was too late, that the madman had gone, and that Jess had been taken.

* * *

When Jess woke he was upside down tied across the saddle and being lead over a path with sharp rocks jutting up. The horse on which he was tied was finding the going rough and stumbled and swayed. Jess felt ill and bruised. His head hurt. A few more miles of this and both Jess and the horse had enough. Jess had been playing possum but now could not help but moan. The air was becoming cool and night was drawing in. The path changed from rocks to softer grass but Jess's mount was so footsore now that it limped and could go little further. The man leading the horse swore gutturally at the animal, cruelly reefed the reins, and flogged the horse with the loose ends of the rein. From the glimpses Jess had of the rider and horse in front Jess thought the man may be riding Traveler. Traveler at least seemed to be faring better than Jess's animal. At last they stopped. It was quiet for a while. Jess's horse quivered and then began to shake. The cold began to creep across Jess's back and he began to wonder if he had been left to die with the horse. It was then he became aware of rough hands untying him, and he fell to his feet. His feet gave way under him. Jess fell in a heap. His hands were still tied and he felt himself being dragged along, his shoulders nearly being yanked from their sockets. Whoever was treating him this way must have tired of it, and Jess found himself hoisted across massive shoulders. It would have been the best time to attack his captor but his abused body had no strength. At last he was dropped to a floor in what appeared to be a barn and his hands, still tied, were hoisted above his head but positioned so at least he could sit. Surprisingly, he had a meagre but warm blanket thrown across him. The door to the barn was shut and he was left in complete darkness.

* * *

Mort Cory felt like Laramie was under siege. He had been out to Slim's ranch. He received word to come as soon as possible via the Stage driver as Slim did not want to risk leaving Jonesy and Andy alone. When he arrived the occupants bristled with hardware. Jonesy carried the old shotgun, and even Andy had a colt strapped across his chest. Mort had no qualms that Andy could use the gun, but he also knew Slim thought Andy too young to carry a piece. Slim emerged from the house, six-gun in hand, once there was no doubt as to Mort's identity. It was then Slim explained about Jess and Traveler going missing, and the macabre "message" in the barn with the chickens. Mort returned to Laramie and waited. His instinct told him that another note would arrive. Slim had a plan with an idea for a search, and both were unsure that they were not being watched. This was a highly dangerous game and it was hard to keep still. Mort wanted desperately to raise a large, noisy posse and scour the Laramie Basin but the town was in danger as well. He was on edge, and the citizens now were on edge as well. There was only so long you could keep a secret in a town, and this one was out. Mort worried about the direction this was all taking, and he wondered if he would ever see that boy, Jess Harper, alive again.

* * *

Jess woke and became aware of someone watching him. A man was leaning against a wagon arms casually folded. Daylight reached into the barn but the man was silhouetted so Jess could not make out his features. Logic told him it was the man that brought him to this place, and he appeared to be a tall long legged man with a massive upper body and small waist. Jess's body ached, most of all his shoulders and arms where his movement was restricted because of the ropes. The man moved closer but with his back to the light source still Jess could not make out his features.

"Bet you'd like some water boy," the man said offering up a broad cup. There was nothing distinctive about his voice, but he spoke in a dull monotone.

"Can't with my hands tied," Jess croaked back.

"Lap it up like a dog boy, or you don't get it."

Jess was so dry that he bent his head and tried to drink. The man laughed, and tipped the cup so that Jess got some water, but then it became too much and he felt he was drowning. He spluttered and coughed but still the man poured. He struggled to turn his head way, and shut his mouth but his hair was grabbed and his head forced back. Still the man poured: Still the man laughed. Jess could get no air and just as he thought this man would kill him, his abuser stopped.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought," he said gleefully, "I never had a pet man."

"I ain't… your.. pet,…. And.. I ain't a…. dog," growled Jess coughing, and gasping for precious air.

"Boy, you are anything I want you to be. You ain't got no say, you hear me!" The man was getting agitated, but suddenly he changed. His voice became soft and he dropped to a squat in front of Jess. Jess could see his face. It was a child's face. He had the body of a man and the face of a young boy. It startled Jess.

"Why did you help that Lawman? You knocked him off his horse before I could shoot him. I don't understand. I don't understand," he repeated. The man raised himself up and walked off shutting the door behind him.

Jess worked on his ropes but they were becoming tighter. All he was doing was cutting into his wrists. Even slippery with blood the ropes were tight. He looked for something he could hook with his feet but there was nothing in reach. The man that held him captive was his only hope. His heart sank.

* * *

Slim secured the ranch as best he could. There was nothing he could do against fire, or vandalism of his animals, but two men were staying at the house to watch out, and help with Stage changes. These two men were the Cowley brothers, Don and Cecil, and they were not only ranch hands but also Deputies sent by Mort. If trouble struck here the men were extremely capable. Jonesy and Andy were sent by Stage into Laramie but were to lay low. They grumbled a bit but in reality knew this was all an attempt to flush out the man responsible for the goings on that had recently beset Laramie and the ranch. Mort and Slim had filled them both in, although Slim left out a few details when he talked to Andy. Slim did not mention the mutilations, or that Jess was taken. Slim had not allowed Andy into the barn when he found the message left via the dead chickens, and when Andy asked after Jess, Slim did not lie, he told him he believed Jess was with the stranger. Naturally Andy asked many questions, and he was not a stupid boy, but he still thought Jess was at least armed and fully functional.

Slim rode out as he had on his most recent trip, with a similar goal, to find Jess and bring him back. Things were different this time. This time he had no sense of excitement. Slim was on high alert, and danger trickled in the atmosphere surrounding Slim. However, he and Mort had narrowed down a time and movement plan on the crazy man, and it was very probable that he was located close by. Two of the offences had been perpetrated on the road to Laramie, only about five miles from the ranch house. The last offence was committed in his very barn, and two riders and two horses had vanished quietly and very quickly. It was highly likely that the man was located somewhere on Sherman land, or close by, and although there were many excellent hiding spots, Slim Sherman knew this country like no other.

* * *

The man had come back to see Jess. He had untied Jess and allowed him to the outhouse. All the while a scatter gun was trained on Jess. Jess thought he may make a break when he was allowed a modicum of privacy at the outhouse, but the small building offered no chance. He was hoping the man may get too close so he could try and knock the gun and get it, but the fellow was cunning and never got that close. The only time his chance came was when his hands were being painfully tied together once more inside the barn. The man stood directly in front of Jess, and Jess exploded. Jess rammed his head into the midriff in front of him. It was a move designed, if not to sit the man on his arse, to move him backwards so Jess could bring his powerful fists into play. His move had an impact on the man but all Jess heard was a grunt and the big man slammed Jess backwards into a pole and brought a massive fist down on his collarbone. Jess's head smacked against the pole, he collapsed and he felt the intense pain of a snapped collarbone. The giant had won, Jess was barely conscious.

"You ought not to have done that," the enraged man snarled, and he pulled Jess up with the semi-tied rope. He reefed Jess's hands above his head ignoring the agonizing cry of pain from his captive. The man quickly finished the job of tying and threw the rest of the rope over a dusty rafter. Jess was in a world of pain. The man spun Jess around and tied off the rope.

"I'm gonna show you! Just when we were gettin' on good. Now I gotta train you so you learn."

The man reached into his boot and from a sheath withdrew a hunting knife. He moved forward. Jess could not see his tormenter, but he felt the knife slice through his sweat sodden shirt and it was ripped from his back. The remnants fell over his slim hips. Jess knew what was coming. He had been here before. He began to shake. "No," was all Jess could say. His body began to go into shock. The man strode off to find something to inflict further pain, and returned quickly. He had located a horse whip sitting on a dusty old style buggy.

As he approached Jess the man looked at the faint existing trails across Jess's back. He became mesmerized. He heard his victim softly pleading, " Please… please, don't."

It was then Jess passed out. His head slumped, and his damp dark hair fell across his forehead.

The man placed the whip next to the shotgun, and untied the rope. Jess fell to the ground, and the big man reached down and picked him up like he would a bedraggled child. He carried Jess out of the barn, and into a ramshackle house which stood beside the barn. With great care he placed Jess on an almost clean bed in the corner of the room. The man then disappeared into another room but when he came back he had bandages and he proceeded to wrap the bandages around Jess's chest. He made a rough sling type affair from a bandage and placed the left arm into the sling. He carefully cleaned and wrapped the red raw bleeding wrists. He stood back and admired his handiwork, and left the house.

* * *

When Jess came around the first thing he was aware of was the room. It was a fairly neglected room with dust and cobwebs but the area he was in showed the presence of activity. The table and a chair had been used, and there was another chair near the fire. The room had a certain warmth to it so it appeared the fire was used, most likely at night. There was a water jug, and a cloth covered what could be something edible on the table. The table had a red checked cloth.

Then Jess became aware of his body. He looked down at the bandages. His shoulder hurt but his ribs and back did not. He remembered every aching moment until he passed out. He had been at the mercy of a madman. Why did he have the bandages? He knew what it felt like to be flogged, and he knew he had not been whipped.

The third thing Jess became aware of was the fact that he was not tied or restrained. From the waist down he was fully dressed, including his boots. At that moment the door opened. Jess shut his eyes and pretended to be unconscious, but his heart was pounding. The man carried the makings of a fire over and dumped it on the hearth. He came over and stroked Jess's forehead. He hummed as he turned and went to the other room. Jess heard him speak to someone, but couldn't make out what he said.

"Pa said I'm to look after you good. My name is Michael."

Jess figured since he was being talked to anyway, that he may as well open his eyes. It was the same giant man, but his face shone with boyish enthusiasm. The man smiled at Jess in an earnest, robust kind of way. Jess didn't know how to respond. He had just had a painful session with this man hurting him badly, and yet now the same man seemed quite harmless and disarming.

Jess did not want to antagonize the man, and averted his eyes. He looked down, "Why am I bandaged Michael?"

Michael frowned and was obviously thinking. "Somebody hurt you Mister, and they hurt your back bad. It must hurt something fierce. I know cause that happened to me once. I wasn't being naughty but it hurts just the same. Up there, (he pointed to the collarbone) that mighta been my fault, but I'm not sure. Stay there."

Michael left to the other room and Jess heard him speaking again. When he returned Michael had the answer, "Yeah, I done that but I'm sorry, I'm just so big that when we play I sometimes accidently hurt people."

Jess felt his head spinning. He had seen the other side of this man and play was not how he would describe it.

"Can I go home Michael?"

Now Michael looked flustered.

"Who would I play with? Sometimes Pa sends me out to do jobs and my pets they go away. No, I would like you to stay." Michael turned to walk away but turned back to Jess. Whilst it was the same man, with the same boyish face, something had changed. His chiseled face was expressionless, "No boy, I think it best you stay!"

* * *

Slim was searching the most likely places for the maniac to hide. He understood that the hideaway would need to accommodate at least two horses, and two people. Slim thought there must also be supplies at the place as well. The town folks were on the lookout for strangers, and whilst there were some people passing through and others stayed a few days, no-one really fit the bill. Slim thought first he would check a few of the neighboring deserted homesteads. Occasionally people took up in these abandoned homes. Life was hard on the frontier and plague, pestilence and the threat of the Natives scared many off. Slim rode towards the old abandoned shack about three miles south of Ivy's on the Main Access Road. He reached the shack, and having given it a good going over he was certain no one had used it for a long time. Grass grew tall, and weeds had invaded the sad little home. Slim remembered the Stylers family who had homesteaded here for a while. He had made friends with one of the boys and had been sad when the family's hardship forced them out. They had been a lively, hardworking family. They just didn't have the resources to make a go of it. Slim's mind was never far from his friend Jess, but he reflected on the types of people that survived out here. This could be a hard, unrelenting country.

Slim suddenly realized one of the types of people in this area was Herman Sorenson. Herman lived in an unaccommodating awful part of the country just off Rocky Point Road. What made Slim think of the family was the thought of plague, pestilence and Natives. Herman was a dyed in the wool biblical man. He was not a preacher but would buttonhole anyone when he came to Laramie about sin and the wrath of God. Slim had not seen Sorenson for years now and assumed that maybe he had moved away. His wife was always wishing they would move as she had no friends in Laramie. He remembered talking to her one day in the general store, and she seemed a likable woman, if a little peevish. The reason she had no friends was mostly due to the ravings of her slightly deranged husband. They had twin boys.

Something hit the right spot with Slim and he spurred Alamo to a faster pace. He reached Ivy's place. He spotted Joe Ivy bringing back a cart with hay to take to some outlying cattle. Joe wanted to know what Slim was doing up here, for while the Relay Station was not far away in miles, no-one much came out this way. Joe said he had thought the Sorensons had left, but he saw a couple of horses heading out that way the other day. He wasn't close enough to tell but he thought one of the boys may be taking back some stores.

Slim could not wait. He was sure now. It took him a while to cover the rough stony country. Alamo may not have been everyone's first choice as a ride but Slim loved that animal. He would never endanger Alamo so he picked carefully across the jutting stones. It was doable if you watched carefully and took your time. Slim was aware that time may be a luxury he could ill afford, and he rode with purpose. As he moved closer to the farmhouse he saw across the pasture a decaying corpse of a horse; although dead a short time the flesh was already shrinking on the rotting body.

Slim approached the house and barn. Both looked empty and run down. A deadly quiet hung in the air. Slim dismounted in the shade of the barn, deciding which way to approach the house. Alamo's ears flickered and he gave a gentle snicker. A horse in the barn replied. Slim moved to the open side door of the barn and, gun drawn, he entered. He peered into the darkness but saw no movement. There were some dated wagons, and a couple of old buggies, and many cobwebs. In a corner area he spotted two horses. One of the horses was Traveler! The stakes had just risen and he had to be careful as never before.

* * *

Jess was working on his next move. Clearly Michael had the edge on him strength-wise. From his bed he had looked for a gun around the room but saw none. He didn't know about the person in the second room. He decided to bide his time for the "boy Michael." Jess understood that to wait too long could be bad, even fatal. Michael had shown himself to be very dangerous.

A shadow came to the door, and a knock sounded. The visitor was standing away to the side of the door. Jess could not see who was at the door. Michael came out of the spare room colt in hand. As he moved quickly to the door Michael glanced at Jess, and Jess caught a hint of gleaming madness in the eyes. It was now or never. Jess yelled, "Look out!" Two shots rang out filling the room with a loud ringing and the smell of the discharged firearms. Michael fell straight to the floor. Dead where he dropped and a pool of dark blood flowed from under his body.

Jess sprang from bed. He started to run for Michael's firearm. No-one came from the other room yet, no-one came in the door, but it would be touch and go for Jess when they did. As Jess made a frantic grab for the gun Slim stepped around the door frame. In a moment of frozen time the two locked eyes and both registered profound relief. Jess wheeled and with the gun raised at waist level he motioned to Slim that the other room was occupied. Slim stepped to the doorjamb, holding his body as tall and lanky as possible. He stepped around the doorway ready to blast whatever he met. Jess followed. They pulled back in horror. The room held a bed, and centered in this bed was a long dead, slightly mummified, skeleton.

Slim and Jess did not want to spend much time at the farm. They found the family graveyard with crosses but no identifying names. They buried Michael and the other body beside the family, hoping they were doing the right thing. To Slim's surprise Jess said a few short words over Michael; Jess was remembering the boy Michael. The only clue to the skeleton's identity was a well-worn Bible on a stand beside the bed, with papers and notes marking spots. A few of the markers, hardly legible, were written in crude rhyme. The bible had the Family names written in the front, including Michael and his twin brother. Slim and Jess guessed that the bones were the remains of Herman. Slim speculated that this was where Michael got his inspiration from, and Jess believed that Michael thought his Father was alive, remembering how he would speak and respond to the dead man. Jess told Slim a little of his time with Michael, but not all.

The boys rode out past Joe Ivy's place and told him of the demise of the Sorenson family. They gave him the other horse that had been at the Sorenson farm.

Jess was overjoyed to be reunited with Traveler for although he had wished and hoped his horse had not been injured, he was unsure. Crazy Michael had a skill for hurt. Jess's collarbone and shoulder ached badly but both he and Slim were keen to leave the farm far behind them.

When Slim and Jess returned to Laramie they went initially to see Mort. Jess was only somewhat withdrawn from Mort this time, and in turn Mort seemed genuinely pleased to see the slightly worse for wear, young hellraiser. It seemed Laramie was going to have to get used to Jess Harper.

Next stop was the Doctor. Jess complained that he didn't need to see the Doc, and really the Doctor confirmed Jess's opinion. Jess allowed the Doctor a cursory examination, but only because Slim stood sentinel seeming to dare Jess to move. The collarbone would heal in time on its' own. Likewise the wrists would heal on their own, having been treated soundly by Michael. As for Jess's head and the blows it had taken, the Doctor was lucky to get anywhere near it, but he concluded all was well, and the boy must have a skull as hard as granite. Slim smirked. Just the same Jess may have to take it easy for about six weeks. Jess grinned at Slim. Slim groaned inside.

Jonesy and Andy were over the moon to see Slim. Andy was ecstatic to be reunited with his hero Jess. Jess and Slim had agreed not to lie to Andy, but to tell him very little about the Sorenson farm. Both men guessed that a boy's imagination would turn the details into unholy nightmares. Slim, and particularly Jess, were not real sure unholy nightmares would not happen to them. Jonesy gave Jess a nod; it was as far as he went to acknowledging his return. It did not escape Slim's attention.

* * *

Because of Jess's injuries, Slim did not want Jess staying in the bunkhouse. Jess objected, but Slim carried the weight of the Boss, and Jess was moved into the house. It became more important than ever now that Jonesy come forward and talk to Slim about his reason for his intense dislike of Jess.

It was night and Andy went to bed early. Andy was doing a little extra to help out during Jess's healing time, and he was making ground back after his loss of Annie and her unborn child, and a good sleep helped him all round. Truth be told, he was exhausted.

Most nights the boys sat in companionable silence, and if Jess and Slim wanted to talk they disappeared to the porch. This night they sat on the porch. They were drinking in the peaceful cool of night and the door behind them opened.

"Come in Slim, and I'll tell you why. Best you come in as well Harper as it is all about you."

Jess and Slim stole a glance at each other, and followed Jonesy inside. Jonesy seated himself at the table.

"He has to take that gun off Slim, cause he's not going to like it."

Jess balked the minute the sentence was said. His gun was such a part of him that he forgot he was carrying. Did Jonesy really believe he had so little self-control, and that he would gun down an old unarmed man in cold blood? Maybe he would keep the gun on to show Jonesy that he was not a reckless stone cold killer.

Slim looked at Jess, and sure enough, Jess knew he would give his gun over. It was a big thing for Jess to voluntarily part with his gun, but he drew it out and passed it over to Slim. Slim stood and took it over to the mantle and placed it carefully in the little hidey hole built into the end of the mantle. Nothing was said.

Slim sat again. "Well Jonesy, let us hear it."

Jonesy looked directly at Slim. He totally ignored Jess.

"Clem told me stories, and sometimes Clem is a bit of a gossip." Slim smiled to himself because he had lived with Jonesy a long time and Jonesy loved gossip. Clem was a rugged, semi-regular Stage driver who loved to regale people, and particularly Jonesy, with tales of the world outside the small realm of the Sherman Relay Station.

"But when Jess landed here Clem recognized him straight away. Clem had been living in Abilene a few years back. It was just after the war and a gang of ex- confederate boys hit town, wild, rough and ready, and looking for trouble. Harper was one of them. Anyway, they whooped and hollered and rode around only thinking of themselves and having a good time. They did all of that, brawling, drinkin, gambling."

Jess lowered his head. He remembered Abilene and it was bad. Slim was waiting. Obviously there was more.

"There were two little boys playing race toads by the corner of the boardwalk. They were just little children having fun. This lot of hellraisers ploughed right into them on their horses. Harper was with them. The boys were brothers six and ten. It didn't kill them but Teddy, the eldest, couldn't walk real well for a long time."

Jess stood, his face the picture of shame and desolation. He looked at Slim.

"Slim, I….." and with that he walked with his head down slowly across the room and out the door. Slim was confident he would find Jess on the porch, and he waited patiently for Jonesy to finish.

"It was a bad story Slim, but I thought well, he was young, and all the boys, from either side, blew off steam after the war. It was a sad accident. But it was his back made all the difference."

"He's got whip marks Slim, don't know if you have seen 'em."

Slim responded, "Yeah, I've seen them and he's told me a little but how do you figure…."

Jonesy interrupted. "Clem said the one who rode the horse that injured Teddy went to trial. He didn't know which one of them it was. In the beginning they almost strung him up, but they arrived at a better outcome. He got a public flogging; One lash for every year of the boy's life. You know what the lash does to a man Slim, so the parents were satisfied with that outcome. When I saw Jess's back I just lost it. I don't want him around Andy. It might have been an accident but Andy's still a kid and you will have to trust him with Harper. That's why I did it Slim, I just wanted him gone. I want Andy to be safe."

Slim stood up. He looked directly into Jonesy's eyes.

"Thanks for finally telling me Jonesy. I appreciate that it was hard for you to tell me. You can see that Jess and I get on well, and that Andy worships him. You thought you were doing the right thing, and if I hadn't gone after him all would have been well for you, but I owe it to Jess to hear what he has to say."

"Fair enough Slim," Jonesy stood and plodded to the kitchen. He felt better for having revealed his knowledge to Slim, but he felt bad at the same time because he was secretly starting to take to Jess Harper. It did not change the fact that Jess Harper's irresponsible and reckless indifference had seriously damaged a boy.

Sure enough Slim found Jess seated on the porch, his head bowed. Jess had been reliving what had happened to those two boys and he was miserable. No-one said anything for the while. Slim stood beside him.

"You want me to leave Slim?" It hung on the air.

"No, I want you to tell me your side."

"Don't know if there is a side Slim. Everything Jonesy said was true. Teddy was, and probably still is, a great kid. They both are. They remind me of…well, that don't matter. We all felt real bad about what happened. It broke us up, and we went our separate ways. Cal went back to his family in Mason, turned real mean, Beau went mining somewhere on the Colorado River, not sure about the rest. I hear bits and pieces sometimes. But Johnny Clarke, he was my friend. We all stayed for the trial. We didn't want to see a lynching. We didn't want to see the sentence either. I stayed. It was cruel Slim, and it broke him. I rode with him some more after he recovered, but he never laughed or smiled. He just got real down Slim, like some of them war boys." Jess's voice lowered, and even with his left arm still in a sling, his restless hands moved and his fingers twitched. "There were times he begged me, pleaded with me, if I was a true friend, to put my gun to his temple. I wouldn't do it Slim. In the end he did the job himself."

"Wait Jess, it was Johnny that was whipped. He was the one that rode over the boys?"

"Yeah, Slim he was always the wildest of the bunch. Why, what difference does it make?"

Slim was careful at this point, "Your back Jess, you told me before prison and something else, but not this one?"

Jess was slow to answer but as he did his deep voice cracked. "I told you that Slim, and it was hard enough the first time. I ain't gonna talk about it again. We wished we could take the punishment for Johnny, maybe one or two lashes each. They wouldn't do it. Guess he got his lesson. I was to get mine some place different."

"Jonesy thought you were the one."

Jess instantly swiveled in his seat to fully face Slim.

"He did, no wonder he wanted me gone, what with Andy and all! You gotta tell him Slim."

Slim nodded.

Jess searched Slim's eyes, but all he saw there was a reflection of himself.

During the next couple of days Slim made the opportunity to tell Jonesy the facts of the matter. Slim never doubted that Jess told him the truth, and Jonesy didn't either. It was an indication that Jess was growing on Jonesy, although Jonesy still considered the boy too wild. He knew Jess had the devil on his coat tails.

The next time Clem drove through Jonesy gave him the rough end of his opinion on gossips. Clem didn't see it coming.

The End.


End file.
